


Lovers, companions, friends ... enemies

by Capitanahunter33



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU season 5, Adrian is Prometheus, Bottom Adrian Chase, Dom Oliver Queen, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oliver is Green Arrow, Pov Adrian Chase, Sub Adrian Chase, Top Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: Small fragment of this couple so beautiful and so full of drama
Relationships: Adrian Chase/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 4





	Lovers, companions, friends ... enemies

Look, Adrian had a plan, okay?

A wonderful plan that was perfectly executed little by little.

He hadn't counted on being attracted to bloody Oliver Queen.

And he certainly hadn't counted on being fucked by him.

-"More, stronger!"- Adrián shouted with his head thrown back in pleasure and with his arms around Oliver's neck while his legs did the same with his waist.

-"Do you want more? My pretty girl wants me to fuck her harder? '' -Oliver teased holding him up and against the spine making him blush when he heard the nickname that Queen had given him, which now fit more than ever since Oliver had made him wear a dark green skirt without underwear.

Worst?

He had made him go to work like that.

Yes, someone from the city hall or the courthouse had doubts about the relationship between the district attorney and the mayor, because they no longer had them.

But the worst thing is that ... he loves it.

-"Yes, please, Mr. Mayor!"- He yelled in response and smiled proudly at Oliver groaning at it before fulfilling his request.

No, he didn't know how they ended up like this, but nothing bothered him.

_____

-"Hey, you sleep."-

The words with an affectionate tinge to them and the movement of the arm around his shoulders approaching Oliver were enough to keep him awake.

-"Sorry."-he apologized.

-"Okay, we have a few minutes."- Oliver whispered, kissing his forehead.- "Sleep, I'll wake you up."-

Adrian nodded and confidently dropped into the world of Morpheus, into the arms of his lover.

In a few minutes they would have to be the mayor and the attorney general, that night it would be Arrow and Prometheus ... but now? ... now they were just two lovers enjoying time together.


End file.
